


The (Car) Key to My Heart

by chalklandingplace



Series: Taiju Would Be the Best Boyfriend [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Brief Mention of Gen Asagiri, Domestic Fluff, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Driver's License, F/M, Fluff, Learning to Drive, M/M, Modern Era, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: ***SPOILER WARNING FOR DR. STONE MANGA CHAPTER 162***I wrote this after reading Chapter 162 where Taiju is driving through the forest and keeps running up trees because he never learned how to drive before being petrified.POV: You've been dating Taiju for a while and he's trying to get his license. He asks you for driving advice but is that what he really wants?Note: Your nickname for Taiju is "jujube" (pronounced jew-jew-bee). It's an edible fruit and used as a play on the last syllable of Taiju’s name.
Relationships: Ooki Taiju/Gender-Neutral Reader, Ooki Taiju/Reader, Ooki Taiju/Reader (Any Gender)
Series: Taiju Would Be the Best Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002111
Kudos: 3





	The (Car) Key to My Heart

“Little dove...”

You look up from your phone. You’re greeted by two warm, brown eyes as Taiju stands in front of the couch. You can see in his face that something is on his mind. You instinctively set your phone aside.

“What’s up, jujube?” You ask. He grins at the sound of his favorite pet name. He moves to sit next to you on the couch. 

“Well, I was wondering if you could give me some tips on my driving skills?”

“Sure, is there something specific you want advice on?” He nods nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Uh, I’m comfortable with driving by myself but I-I’m still not used to having another person in the car, so I think I need some more practice.” You tilt your head puzzled.

“Taiju, you’ve definitely driven with other people in the car before—several times in fact.” You respond. He looks away as a blush starts to form on the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, but...more practice wouldn’t hurt, right?” Suddenly the realization hits you. He really just wants to drive with you.

“Okay then, I’ll come along for a ride and give you some tips.” He looks back at you, nodding adamantly.

“Only if you’re cool with it! I-I just want to make sure I’m in good shape before I take my test soon.” He says confidently as if he wasn’t a bundle of nerves two seconds ago.

“Of course you do, jujube.” You smile slyly. “In fact, I’m kind of hungry, maybe we can get something to eat while we’re out? Like at our favorite restaurant?” You suggest. 

“How did you...” He gasps. “Can you read my mind like Gen or something?”

“I don’t know, it’s probably just a coincidence.” You shrug playfully. Gen would certainly be proud. He grabs your hand and whisks you off the couch.

“Okay, well, then let’s go!”

“Wait, you big oak—I can’t leave just yet.” You chuckle, resisting his grip to slow him down. “I need to get—"

“Oh, your keys? I got them right here!” He proclaims, pulling them out of his pocket and swinging them around his finger. 

“Thank you but that’s not what I meant, silly.” He turns back, confused. “I need to get dressed,” you say, looking down at your lounging clothes, “I’ve been sitting around the house all day, so I need to change please.”

“Oh right, I totally didn’t think about that.” He goes to smack his forehead with his hand but your grab his arm to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re just super excited.” You hold his hand in both of yours. “Let me get ready, then we can go, okay?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You return after some time to find Taiju waiting patiently on the couch. He doesn’t notice you at first, so you look him over from the doorway for a moment. His brown eyes are fixated on your car key fob as he fiddles with the secret key compartment. You hear a small *click* and a key falls out of the plastic fob. His eyes widen staring at the small metal key. You smile to yourself and walk over to him. The creak of the floorboard startles him, and he scrambles to put the key back into place with another *click*. He hides the fob in his hand behind him.

“Are you ready?” He nods, jumping up from the couch. His hand still behind his back.

“Little dove! You look amazing.” You lean over, trying to peer behind him, 

“Whatcha got there?” You ask as if you don’t already know what it is. He tries to dodge your advances as you reach for his hidden hand but to no avail. You manage to grab his wrist and pull his arm around. He sighs, opening his palm.

“I think I took apart your car keys, I hope I didn’t break them by accident.” He admits, looking defeated. Your heart nearly breaks.

“No, jujube, they’re fine. You actually found something really cool!” You take the key fob from him and open the latch. The key falls out onto your hand. “This is the real key.” His eyes get wide.

“So, it’s just been hiding in the plastic box this whole time!?” You can’t help but giggle at his fascination.

“Yes, they made it like this so if the fob stops working so you can still get inside.” You click the key back into place and hand him the fob.

“That’s so smart!” He exclaims. You nod in agreement.

“I’m ready now so let’s hit the road.” You say, grabbing your wallet off the kitchen counter.

“Shotgun!” He shouts as he runs out the door.

“You can’t call shotgun, silly; you’re supposed to be driving!” You call after him as you lock up the front door. He turns back to you, embarrassed.

“Oh, right,” he mutters, “then I call driver!” You burst into laughter to which he laughs too.

“Alright jujube, you got ‘driver’!” He grins wide, feeling accomplished. His smile nearly blinds you but even if it had, it would have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Big Oak – a cross between Senku’s “big oaf” nickname and a play on Taiju’s last name “Oki” which means “big tree”  
> \- Key fob/key: Key-less cars have fobs which are basically little plastic boxes that can unlock the car with an electrical signal (either with or without pressing a button) when close enough to the car. Since they can break, these also have a compartment with an actual metal car key so someone can manually open the driver’s side door if the fob doesn’t work.
> 
>   
> Check out the other works in this series for more of our favorite himbo boyfriend! (And feel free to put story suggestions in the comments!)


End file.
